Buenas noches y Buenos días
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: —Te olvidaste de mi beso de buenos días—. Ronald Weasley sabe cómo jugar, siempre y cuando Hermione esté jugando. R&H, for María.


**Título:** Buenas noches. Buenos días.

-**Pareja:** Ron y Hermione ;)

**K+**

**Dedicado:** Dedicado a todos los amantes del Ronmione. Principalmente a María (Icecreammanrupert) por su cumple atrasadísimo (y la palabra queda corta).

**Dato importante:** Es un AU.

**Resumen:** Si das un "Buenas noches" te digo que es obligatorio dar un "Buenos días".

"**Buenas noches. Buenos días"**

**Disclaimer:** _JKR es la autora de la saga HP. Es lógico._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El amanecer apenas tiene unos minutos de estar sobre el cielo de julio. Es muy temprano, y ella está despierta – típico de su persona. Su largo cabello castaño atrapado en una enmarañada coleta y su pijama azul, oculto tras la bata que hace juego, delatan sus escasos diecisiete años de vida. El silencio domina la casa, y ella agradece estar sola; no quiere encontrarse con nadie, y mucho menos encontrarse con el pelirrojo Ron. Bebe un poco más de agua. En unos segundos, un recuerdo llega a su mente, uno que derrumba sus defensas y debilita su propio cuerpo. Observando un punto muerto en la puerta que da a la sala, su mente se pierde...

Apenas cruzan palabras tras terminar Hogwarts; han convivido en la misma casa varios días, pero desde que él le contestó su _¿Qué quieres en la vida?_ con ese _te quiero a ti_ sus conversaciones comenzaron a limitarse a bisílabas; ella no pudo responderle nada aquella vez, pero hoy quiere ser impulsiva. Y como si su deseo lo pidiera a una estrella, Ron Weasley, aparece en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Se encuentra frente a su propia habitación, la que comparte con Ginny, y que se ubica frente a la de Ron y su mejor amigo, Harry. El pelirrojo viste un pijama ancho color arena, que no le favorece; Ron le sonríe y eso detona una parte escondida de ella. Uno… dos… tres… y los labios de ambos se unen por primera vez en su vida. Ella, recuperando su racionalidad, se suelta y corre a su propia habitación.

—Hermione –llama una voz—.

—¿Ah? –sale de su ensoñación perfecta, la castaña—. Oh… Hola, Ron –sonríe sonrojada—.

—Hola, Hermione –responde él—.

Ambos visten la misma ropa de ayer. No obstante, Ron tiene su cabello desordenado y una carita de sueño que le enternece. Se nota que está recién levantado. Lo cual la lleva a preguntar:

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Hermione quiere pensar que tampoco pudo dormir tras el beso de anoche, y que probablemente hoy le pregunte y ella podrá responderle: yo también te quiero.

—Tengo cosas que hacer –responde simplemente—.

—Ohh –articula como respuesta—.

Se siente dignada, es la respuesta más simple que le ha dado, principalmente, si tomamos en cuenta lo sucedido la noche anterior. Para Hermione, él es un idota, pues ella no durmió en toda la noche y la madrugada pensando en el terciopelo de sus labios, pero él… _Tiene tantos sentimientos como una cucharilla de té_. Resopla. Molesta se encamina a la salida, no quiere estar con Ron, pero cuando está cerca de la puerta, él la detiene de su brazo y sonriendo pregunta:

—¿Qué fue lo de anoche?

Hermione enrojece. El maldito se acordó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes qué, Hermione –responde con gracia—.

—Eso fue un beso. Te di un beso de _buenas noches_ –asegura—.

—¿Un beso de buenas noches? –se burla. No están muy lejos el uno del otro—. ¿En serio, Hermione?

—Si, un beso de buenas noche, Ronald. ¿Algún problema? –suelta a la defensiva—.

—Ninguno –se sincera—.

—Bien—.

Ella agacha la mirada. Ron aun la sostiene del brazo, y ninguno pretende soltarse. Siguen tan cerca que el aroma del otro los embriaga.

—Hermione…

—¿Y ahora qué…?

Los labios de Ron toman los suyos con exigencia, y le responde gustosamente. No hay dudas. Y las caricias de labios y manos, prohibidas entre los mejores amigos, los azotan; tanto así, que el típico _no se sabe donde acaba uno y empieza el otro_ se les aplica. El pelirrojo suelta su brazo y toma las caderas de ella con firmeza, mientras ésta revuelve con sus dedos el cabello de él. Se separan para tomar aire, una _estúpida_ necesidad biológica – si le preguntan a la castaña. Hermione recorre con sus ojos cafés el rostro pecosos de su acompañante, primero sus labios (deliciosos), luego las sonrojadas mejillas, y por último, sus ojos. Quiere preguntar algo, decir algo, pero Ron se lo prohíbe con sus dedos, y dice risueño:

—Te olvidaste de mi beso de _buenos días_—.

****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

**Nota de la autora:** _¿Qué tal quedaría? A mi me gustó, por cierto. Quiero creer que en cualquier universo, Hermione toma la batuta en el primer beso. Al principio no iba a ser un AU, pero no quería eliminar el beso de la batalla de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, al último momento (cuando transcribía a mi odiosa PC, llamada Catalina (?) ) se me ocurrió jejeje y me gustó. Un beso a todos y a todas. ¡¡Feliz cumple atrasadísimo, María!!. _

_P.D.: ¿Alguien tiene idea de un foro Ronmione? Dejen un MP si lo saben._

REVIEWS

**Diana.**


End file.
